The Jumper Fiasco
by HerGoldenWings
Summary: Oneshot. Over the Christmas holidays, Draco Malfoy lost his favourite black jumper. DMHG


I was just sitting there thinking last night, when this came to me.

Disclaimer; Not mine.

* * *

**The Jumper Fiasco**

* * *

It was Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, and Hermione, like the rest of the Golden Trio, was staying at the castle for Christmas. But, unlike the other two thirds of the trio, Hermione was currently in the castle washrooms. She had finally convinced Dumbledore about the importance of SPEW and as a result the house elves had been given 'vacation leave', starting the moment they had finished the Great Feast.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes as the way every male would capitalise the words Great Feast, as well as the fact that none of them knew how to start a washing machine. All of the remaining students have been given a shift, and now it was her turn to wash the frozen, muddy and occasionally singed clothing. She had spent half an hour separating the said items into piles, and had just finished dumping the piles into separate washing machines. Hermione couldn't help smirking in a very Slytherin-like manner and rubbing her hands together as she turned away from the final machine. Only to find a large, slightly worn out, black jacket lying across the ground.

There was nothing to it, Hermione gaped.

Then she glared.

It was too late to stop the machine and place this jacket in, and nor could she just return it to its owner as it was. Hogwarts had high standards, and a cleaning charm couldn't match that. Hermione simply couldn't deal with this problem right now. With a sigh, she picked up the jacket off of the floor, slid it around her shoulders, and resolved to deal with it when she came back to unload the washing in an hour. Hermione played with the zipper as she walked out of the room, she couldn't deny it was a comfy jacket.

* * *

At seven forty-two the next day Draco Malfoy rolled out of his bed, his sock clad feet landing on the floor of the Slytherin dormitory. He scowled as he looked over at the beds across from his, the snores of two troll-like beings echoing across the room. Wrapping his silver and green blanket around his shoulders, Draco began searching through his trunk.

"Where the bloody hell is it?"

Let's just say Draco Malfoy isn't known as a morning person, and the inability to find his favourite jacket was defiantly testing that.

He flipped his trunk over.

After searching through the belongings and placing them back into the trunk, Draco began searching underneath his bed. Once he had removed (throw carelessly away) three mismatched socks, one charms book, a cauldron, half a rotting sandwich, various 'lost' essays, someone's silver boxers (someone being not his), and a pink jumper that was under there for a reason, Draco began to suspect something.

"BOYS!"

Three heads quickly snapped up from the beds, one collided with the floor, and another continued to make a horrible snoring noise.

"What the hell Draco?"

This came from Theodore Nott, who had somehow managed to get a previously mentioned sock stuck to his left ear.

"Where the hell is my favourite jumper?"

Crabbe, owner of the 'horrible snoring noise', had now awoken, and was joining the other boys in giving Draco a confused look.

"You know, black, with a zipper, extremely important?"

By the end of the sentence Malfoy's voice had taken on a slightly panicked note.

"You wouldn't happen to snuggle with it at night would you?"

This came from Blaise Zabini, currently rubbing the top of his head, which had suffered a nasty collision with the floor.

"No."

"Haven't seen it then."

Draco shot him an extremely annoyed look as Goyle spoke up,

"Can't you just accio it?"

"No you stup- actually yes."

Each of the boys, minus Crabbe who appeared to be asleep again, gave his a surprised look. This was _definitely_ the smartest thing he'd said all year.

Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside counter, and gave it a flick.

"ACCIO!"

He waited several moments, but nothing appeared to happen. Blaise shook his head,

"You can't just say accio, you have to say what you want."

"ACCIO BLACK JUMPER."

A Goyle-sized jumper flew from the floor and hit him in the face.

"Any other bright idea's Zabini."

The pale boy's voice had a certain _annoyed_ ring to it.

"Maybe you should be more specific, you know, name the jumper?"

This came from Theodore, who felt rather smart at the time.

"Do I look like the kind of bloke who names his jumper?"

"Yes."

"No, I do not."

"Just try it Malfoy." Blaise Zabini looked rather irritated at being awoken so early.

"ACCIO DRACO MALFOY'S JUMPER."

A green and silver quidditch jumper collided with the back of his head. He growled.

"ACCIO DRACO MALFOY'S EXTREMELY-IMPORTANT-FAVOURITE-BLACK-JUMPER!"

* * *

Hermione Granger was in fact a morning person, and had woken up an hour ago to work on an essay not yet set. She was currently brushing her teeth with her red toothbrush, when she felt a strange pulling around her chest. Not moments after she found her face slamming into a mirror.

"HOLY HIPPOGRIFFS"

If she had not turned her head to the slide a moment earlier Hermione would've found herself with a broken nose. As she had not, she felt her cheek swelling. The pressure in her chest continued to pull her body at a diagonally downward angle, until she found herself awkwardly sitting in the sink.

This was exactly how Ginevra Weasley found her, half a minute later.

* * *

Draco stood in the centre of the dorm, wand held high, a triumphant look on his face... which was slowly fading. He ended the spell.

"Well boys, looks like we're doing this the hard way."

"Bring _every_ single black jumper you find in here to the common room couches."

Not ten minutes later, a large pile of black clothes lay at the floor of the Slytherin common room.

Mission, Find Draco's _Super Important_ Black Jumper (FDSIBJ just _didn't_ sound right) had commenced.

Draco stood there, sorting through each and every one of them.

"Crabbe, this is a bra, not a jumper."

"Can I have it then?"

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

One week later, The Jumper Fiasco (as Blaise had re-dubbed it), had yet to be solved.

* * *

It was Christmas morning, and Hermione had just finished her breakfast. After arguing with Ron and Harry for five minutes, she walked out of the hall to cool off, only to crash into someone's chest.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

She pulled herself up and locked eyes with Draco Malfoy.

His mouth was hanging open in shock.

"_Wha_- What! Is tha...? _That_..."

He looked rather like a goldfish she decided as she raised an eyebrow.

"That..."

Higher.

"That- _You_..."

She pulled her black jumper tighter around her.

"You look nice in that jumper," he choked out, closing his mouth and walking straight past her.

Draco Malfoy never lied, infact, he was known for his blunt honesty.

He never went looking for his jumper again.

When Blaise asked, he simply said,

"It's in a better place."

* * *

It started out so well, then I forgot half of it.

This is what happens at 1:57 in the morning.

;) R&R even if it's a flame, then I can improve.


End file.
